


Reunited (And It Feels So Good) - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [27]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another slashy variant of the return movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited (And It Feels So Good) - A Picture Story

_**"You're very lucky old habits die hard, Napoleon."** _ _**** _

_**"I can't defend myself, Illya, because I literally have no explanation for why I left U.N.C.L.E. and didn't see you for 15 years."** _

_**"I forgive you, but I still really want to punch you in the face."** _

_**"Perfectly understandable. Let's forget it and get back to what we do best - spying and flirting with each other."** _

_**"This mission is boring. Tell me what you're wearing, Sexy."** _

_**"Khaki, a wool cap and rope, idiot."** _

_**"While we're being stupidly separated, just remember that we'll be reunited when it's over."** _

_**"I will if you will."   (The best actual line from the movie)** _

_**"We have each other once again, Napoleon, and this time for keeps."** _

_**"Each other and U.N.C.L.E. - what else do we need?"** _

 


End file.
